Secret Crush
by Sunset Love
Summary: Sequel to Untold Feelings. Taruto is having girl problems now. PurinxTaruto. Minor KishuxPai


**Meh: **-hands out free cookies- This story was hard to come up with but I'm trying. I've made people wait two months!! Accept my bribe of cookies!!! Anyway, I finally found the time to think this up so… here we go!

**Taruto: **Disclaimer: She doesn't own anyone from Tokyo Mew Mew. She owns the plot. And the random humor. _Italics _are thoughts.

* * *

"Why am I such a moron?" Taruto was lying on his bed while throwing a ball up in the air. Pai leaned into the younger alien's room.

"I might as well tell you. You were dropped on your head when you were like 10 weeks." Taruto threw the ball at him. "That's not what I meant… but are you serious?"

Pai laughed and proceeded to sit on his bed. "No. I'm kidding. You might as well tell me what happened between you and Purin or Kishu will be all over you at dinner" Taruto sat up and sighed.

"I went to see her to ask some advice on how to handle.... ya know, you and Kishu. Then, I asked her about what I should do if I liked someone and didn't know how to tell them and she said 'you should tell them bluntly then walk away to let them think it over' so I did then I ran home like a moron before I realized I could teleport." The words came out so fast that Pai struggled to hear the last part.

"So you told her how you felt?"

"Didn't I just explain that to you?" He became slightly annoyed.

"Well, sorry if I can't understand you when you start to tell a story and then bunch it up at the end like a teenage girl." **(A/N: a.k.a. me)**

"Yea. Whatever. So what do I do?" Taruto pleaded while hanging onto Pai's arm. The elder alien looked slightly shocked.

"You're asking me for advice…… about girls?"

"Ya. Why not? Almost every guy your age has dated a girl." Pai shrugged.

"Not really. You should ask Kishu about this rather than me. I'm not good with the whole 'girl advice stuff'…" He put into quotations to emphasize his lack of talent.

"No way. He won't leave me alone about it for the rest of my young life. Please help me!" Taruto got on the floor and begged him.

"Ok… don't grovel. I'll help you but I'm not sure it will be the best thing to do" Taruto nodded for him to continue. "Get her flowers. Find out what kind of flowers she likes and get them I guess. You can't go wrong with flowers. I've seen it happen with my parents. My dad would get my mom some then I wouldn't see them for the rest of the night….. if you know what I mean." Taruto's face flushed at the implied comment.

"We were in the park and she saw a crocus and got all girly, saying it was pretty. I guess I'll go find some of those."

"There you go. Go get a ton of crocus….es and give them to her" Pai sat up in triumph. "Ok but what do I say?" He immediately slumped.

"Um…. Tell her that she's prettier than any flower you've ever seen and then show her the flowers." He rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"Do I have to be cheesy?"

"Ya know, most girls like guys to be a little cheesy like that. My dad told me he would say cheesy lines to my m-"

"N-no more stories about your mom and dad!" Taruto stuttered out while forming a blush on his cheeks. Pai laughed and nodded. "And please don't tell Kishu that I asked you about this."

"Ok. Although, he will find out sooner or later. It's just the way he is."

"That's fine. I just don't want him to find out now." Pai got up and started to leave for the door. "Pai." "Hmm?" "Thanks for the help" The eldest of the three aliens smiled and walked out the door to almost run into a shorter alien clad in brown and green.

"Kishu" Pai scolded the boy. "Why are you so annoying and nosey?"

"Because I'm Kishu and I'm awesome." He smirked. Pai smiled and grabbed the back of the alien's shirt and started to drag him away. Kishu wriggled out of the hold, quickly kissed him on the lips and ran. "Catch me if you can!!" Pai laughed as he ran to catch up.

----

Taruto stood and stared at the sign above the little flower shop. _I'm dirt broke and these cost tons. _He started down the street away from the shop. He stopped as he saw a random patch of wild flowers. _Here's the shop for broke people. _He quickly looked through and picked 4 crocuses. He sighed happily and walked down the street toward the park his monkey girl always is.

-----

**And here is where I leave you. Pretty button that says 'review' makes me happy when pushed. :) **


End file.
